


All the good ones are always taken

by Phillindashipperalltheway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phil Coulson is a dork and so oblivious, Phil Coulson is just delicious, and alive because fuck the LMD and dying thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillindashipperalltheway/pseuds/Phillindashipperalltheway
Summary: Original Character POV: Meredith is done with searching for the right one but then in a supermarket she happens to run into a handsome gentleman with beautiful eyes and life is just unfair!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	All the good ones are always taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It isn`t that I have no hobbies, the reason I am posting two stories in one day is simply that they were ready. But that was it with already written stories.  
> So this one is about Phil Coulson and his appereance, because i believe that he is totally oblivious to his own charms. And to make it all more interesting, I wrote this fic from an OC`s POV, because I wanted someone to look at him who doesn`t know him at all and just see him randomly. All the others are biased :) I think, Melinda wouldn`t be very affected with all the faining he gets from other woman (because, honestly who wouldn`t at least try to flirt with Phil Coulson?) because she know he loves her and that he just is to humble to notice for himself.
> 
> All the characters belong to ABC and Agenst of shield and are not mine!  
> Enjoy!

Grocery shopping was boring. There was nothing exciting about throwing stuff in a cart. But Meredith wasn't left with much of a choice when her mother called her and asked for a few things for her dinner party tonight.

“Couldn`t you buy this yesterday or the day before yesterday?” Meredith had asked, only slightly irritated. “This dinner party thing isn't a spontaneous thing”  
Her mother only sighed “Honey, you know how forgetful I am. And Clara called today and asked if I serve vegan too, so please just do it for me, yeah?” and then she added “You know, I would really enjoy it if you bring someone with you tonight. A nice guy …”

“Yeah, Mum, not gonna happen, I told you that”  
“Well, there is still time. Maybe you change your mind and if you happen to meet a nice gentleman …” “See you, bye”

Meredith sighed. It wasn't that she was completely opposed to the idea of dating, it was just that there weren't any decent men outside in this sad world. Men these days mostly were career focused or aghast of the idea that a woman could achieve just as much as men, or worse, even more.

Maybe that was unfair. Not all men were playing macho and surely there were a few nice and handsome gentlemen who respected women. And to be honest, Meredith didn't pull much of an afford to find a matching for her. Work was stressful and she, according to her friends, picky when it comes to her love life.

“Where the hell are those damn vegan breads?” she grumbled. She turned with her cart to try the other aisle and graped a dose of dried tomatoes along the way. Prompt she collided with another cart and the dose fell off her grisp. She was about to open her mouth and maybe swear a little when she caught sight of whom she crashed into.

It was a handsome man with a little smile on his face and he was looking apologetic at her with bright blue eyes.

“I`m sorry”, he said in a gentle, calm voice. “ I didn't saw you coming around the corner”

She didn't know what exactly about this man put her at ease but the snarky answer immediately died in her throat.

Maybe it was the undeniably fact that he really was an eye candy. His handsome face was shaved clear, his full pink lips were pulled upwards into a little friendly warm smile and his mouth promised him to be an excellent kisser, his brown hair was cut short and at the edges it was beginning to grey but it looked soft to the touch and together with the deep laugh lines around those beautiful blue eyes it made him look experienced with life.

He was dressed down in dark blue jeans and a navy shirt which did nothing to limitate his good appearance, if anything it added more to the effect. The shirt showed off his broad chest, amazing shoulders and flat stomach and one could only imagine what lies beneath on firm but smooth muscles. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showcasting toned and lovely forearms, the first two buttons of his shirt were open, showing soft looking skin and a delicious throat. His jeans clung to a nice and firm looking ass and accentuated long and strong legs.

All in all he was a beautiful man. 

And then he bent down, picked up her fallen tomatoes and handed them to her.  
She took them from his outstretched hand and noticed that, as a cherry to the top, he really, really smelled nice.

“Well, thank you”, she said with a steady voice which she was proud of. He was a gentleman, too! She might as well grab him by his shirt and just kiss him senseless.

“And I am sorry. For the crash I mean” she added. The man just shrugged his pretty shoulders “No harm done”

“I am Meredith by the way” The man`s smile grew wider “I am Phil”  
He gave a friendly wave with his right hand and was about to make his way down the aisle. Meredith knew it would be difficult to ever see this gorgeous man again if she didn't make a move right now.

“You know, these halls really are too small” she said “And yet I can't seem to find the stuff that I need” The man, Phil, nodded understandably. “I know what you mean,” he replied “I am meant to find the vegetables and one would think that couldn't be too hard but yet I am wandering these aisles for the fifth time at least and I am not the wiser. I fear my wife will win the bet” he shrugged helplessly.

The last sentence threw her off guard. His wife?  
She discreetly glanced down on his left hand and yes, that was a wedding ring!

That surely put a damper on her good mood.

She sighed inwardly. There she was meeting this beautiful, gorgeous man who also happened to be a gentleman but of course he had to be married!

“Your wife?” she repeated in a smaller voice than she attended to.

“Yes, his wife” a calm, but strong voice said from behind him and nearly startled her out of her shoes. She turned her head and saw that, seemingly out of nowhere a pretty asian woman had appeared by his side. 

Phil also turned his head but opposite to Meredith he smiled upon seeing his wife. And if she thought his smile before was bright and blinding, the smile he now flashed his wife was breathtaking. It was breathtaking not because he simply had a beautiful smile but because it held so much intensity and love and was full of adoration.

“Hey Lin, there you are!” he exclaimed happily. “I haven't found the vegetables yet and was searching for you and then I knocked this young lady over”  
“Yes, I can see that”, his wife said. She didn't seem to be angry or jealous or possessive, Meredith's best guess at that moment was that she probably was used to other women faining over her husband.

Her husband, on the other hand, didn't seem to catch the double meaning behind his words or of the smitten woman he crashed into, he seemed to be pretty smitten himself when he looked at his wife.

Could it be that he was so oblivious to his own appearance? Dear God, if that doesn't make him even more attractive!

Meredith met the eyes of the other woman and she seemed to take notice of her puzzled expression and her face turned into a soft, understanding smile “ Yeah, my husband doesn't always know what he is saying or how he is looking”, she said. Phil looked at her funny.

“What did I do?” he asked, stunned. “It was just an accident” His wife lightly touched his arm and shook her head. “Nothing, Phil. You were just right, you really knocked this lady off her feet, literally” Meredith wasn't as embarrassed at these words as she suspected she would be which surprised her but then again, she just met this perfect man and then his beautiful wife.

“Yeah”, she sighed, a little dreamily but she didn't care “I was about to ask him out for tonight, there's a dinner party at my mother`s but I guess that is inappropriate now”

Phil spluttered for a second and then he turned a lovely shade of red around his neck.

“ I am sorry, I didn't mean to … well, I don`t know” he shyly rubbed his neck and Meredith couldn't believe it: he really had no clue of his own charm!

“It's okay”, she said and then added in a resigned tone “The good ones are always taken”  
His wife chuckled quietly and then tapped him on his strong shoulders which mere minutes before she so deeply admired.

“Come on, Phil, we need to feed the kids. Daisy and Kora might have ravaged our whole food supplies if we are not home soon” Phil visibly relaxed at her touch and his look twitched from embarrassed to adoringly when his gaze landed on his wife, even if it was for a few seconds in which he flashed her a short but loving smile and nodded his agreement. 

“Well, bye” he mumbled in her direction “Have a nice party” His wife nodded friendly at her and then they were off around the corner.

Meredith violently shook her head in order to clear her thoughts and then went on with her mission for her mother. A happily married handsome gentleman, life was just so unfair!

Later at home her mother gratefully took the purchased supplies out of her arms.  
“And?”, she asked with a smirk “ Did you happen to run across a nice gentleman?”  
“I did”, Meredith grumbled “But life is unfair. All the good ones are always taken”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little one and every comment and critique is highly appreciated!  
> You can leave a prompt if you want or chat up with me on Tumblr ( firebolteiche20)


End file.
